Advanced Empathy
Advanced Empathy is a more progressed and concentrated form of Phoebe Halliwell's Empathic power. The power of Empathy allows the person bestowed with the gift to feel any and all emotions a person or people around them are feeling. With this ability, Phoebe, or any being possessing it, can not only sense the emotions an individual feels but they can also amplify the magnitude of a person's emotional state, forcibly reflecting it back into the mind of the individual thus overflowing the mind. The overflow and surge of emotions can cause the victim's brain to obstruct and impede causing death due to an overwhelming amount of rage, madness, discontent or whatever other feeling the person is predisposed to. Using the Power Against Demons It is unlikely that Phoebe would be able to use the power against demons due to a demon's inability to feel emotions as stated on the Charmed series several times, such as with the demon Vinceres, as a demon he could not feel emotions, it was only when he was cursed by a priest with the Empath power that he could feel emotion''Primrose Empath; in short, there would be nothing for Phoebe to channel emotion-wise due to demons being non-feeling. However, if Phoebe could use the power to make a demon feel human emotion, that would cause the demon to be overcome and overwhelmed as exhibited with Cole Turner when he was forced to hear the cries and feel the pain of his past victims by The FuriesHell Hath No Fury. As illustrated by Phoebe however, she can use empathy to channel a demon's ''intention to use their powers against a person, as seen when she deflects their fire/energy balls. Phoebe and Cal Greene Twelve years ago in 1999, Phoebe Halliwell flipped on her television in Halliwell Manor, triggering a premonition where she foresaw her future self being burnt alive in 2009Morality Bites. Determined to find out what causes the horrific situation from transpiring, she and her sisters Prue and Piper Halliwell cast a spell to travel to the future to find out exactly what led to what Phoebe saw in her horrifying vision. In 2009, Phoebe was in prison at Hobart State Penitentiary where Leo Wyatt appeared showing her the newspaper clipping of Cal Greene's murder, informing her that she killed Cal because he killed a very dear friend of Phoebe's. She had a premonition seeing that she used the power of Advanced Empathy by placing her hands on either side of Cal's head, Levitating above the ground and overloading his mind killing him. Shocked by what she saw, she realized she must be punished for her crime. Prue and Piper attempted to stop the heinous execution of their sister from happening but Phoebe convinced them she must be punished for what she has done. As she burns, Prue and Piper weep and then all three sisters are transported back to 1999. In Morality Bites Back It is revealed in this issue of the Charmed Comics that the dear friend who Cal killed was Phoebe boss at The Bay Mirror, Elise Rothman. Phoebe recalled her vision from 1999, saying that little sparks and energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head and killed him upon impact; she then discovered how the power she actually used to kill call was an enhanced version of her Empathy power. The Power in Action Notes *It was thought that the method of killing Cal was a form of Electro-Mental Ignition. References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 2 Category:Powers